


everything was better off

by artemis_sighs



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, hurt comfort i think, uhh graphic ?¿ mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_sighs/pseuds/artemis_sighs
Summary: something went wrong. he's dead for real.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oops. i'll probably continue this just not any time soon lol i cant see out of one eye rn   
> twt: @veng0l0rs

Sylnan was dead again. 

Velrisa had tried to sense his spirit around, but it wasn't there. Gone. She assumed it went back to Katherine, like it had the first time he died, but she had no way to be sure. Her goddess was unresponsive to any of her questions. Vel soon gave up after the fifth try, pleading, BEGGING, for a response. Total dead silence. 

Br'aad didn't cry this time. He only sat staring at Sylnan's body, sprawled out and now cold. He barely even registered that he was dead for real this time. There was no god to play inhumane games with, no god to turn back time. He knew this wasn't Ob'nockshai's fault. 

It was his.

A spell went awry, hitting Sylnan with a fatal blow that knocked him to the ground. His head slammed onto the marble tile and cracked open, pouring blood everywhere. Br'aad's heart skipped a beat as Taxi dealt the final blow to the monster. The half elf dropped to the ground, screaming Sylnan's name as Velrisa hurriedly cast Cure Wounds over Sylnan. 

It didn't work. Br'aad finally stopped screaming, too tired to cry.   
His fault. 

_His fault his fault his fault his fault his fault BR'AAD JUST KILLED HIS BROTHER his fault his fault his fault h_

Br'aad stood up suddenly, leaving the ruined temple behind as he sprinted out. Away from the body and the rest of the party. He stumbled as he slowed, falling to his knees as he pressed his head against a tree. Tears finally started to slip out, pouring down his face as his entire body shook. 

He heard padded feet run up behind him, telling him Taxi was there without him even needing to look. 

"Go away," he croaked out. He kept his head hunched low, hands pressed against the tree as he shook. 

"Br'aad-" 

"Go. Away." Br'aad turned to face him. "Please," he whispered. He didn't mean it. 

Taxi was suddenly at his side, holding him tight in his arms. Br'aad didn't fight back. He buried his head into Taxi's shoulder, wrapping his arns around the tabaxi. Claws gently ran through Br'aad's hair, soothing him into slowly calming down. Wiping his eyes, he mumbled something like an apology for getting his fur wet with tears. 

"It's fine, Br'aad." Taxi struggled to find words. "Stupid question. Are you okay?" 

"No. Not at all. I don't think I will be for a while." He took a shaky breath in, pulling his head away from Taxi's shoulder and offering him a small smile. His face was still streaked with salty tears and tear stains were obvious, clearing a path through the dust and grime on his face. 

"That's fine." Taxi was the worst with comfort. The first time Sylnan had died, Taxi had ran off to the docks and nearly left the fucking wharf. Taxi cringed at the memory, but quickly hid it. Br'aad had his cheek on Taxi's shoulder again, his breathing slowing as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

The tabaxi man lifted Br'aad gently, who wrapped his arms around Taxi's neck as he carried him back to the ruins. 

\-- 

Velrisa lifted her head as she finalied the last of the ritual, waving her hand over the candles and stuffing them back into her back. Wherever Sylnan's soul was now, she granted it safe access to the Underworld - or to Katherine. A warm energy pulsed in her chest, confirming the success of the ritual, and disappearing quickly. 

"Taxi?" she called out, standing up and slinging her pack onto her shoulder. Br'aad slept silently in Taxi's arms, his hands drooped over the tabaxi's neck loosely. 

"We should... set up camp. Preferably away from the temple, so we can bury Sylnan's body." He gently shifted the half elf in his arms, who stirred a bit but was still fast asleep. Velrisa nodded, sending a last sad glance towards Sylnan's body and leading the two out of the ruined temple. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> br'aad says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are inconsistencies im so sorry i started this part WEEKS ago and just now finished it  
> follow me on twitter: @VENG0L0RS

Br'aad opened his eyes, wincing at the sudden light. He felt sunlight shine down onto his face, causing him to sit up and look around. Checking his body, he found that any previous wounds that he had gained from the fight were suddenly gone. 

The tattoo's that patterned his body were gone too. 

"What the hell..?"

Br'aad stood up, spotting a garden. A woman, dressed in a flowing white gown with a belt of gold, sat with her eyes closed on the edge of the fountain, her head tilted towards the water. 

"Katherine?" he asked, stepping carefully into the garden. She looked over at him, now smiling. 

"Br'aad. It's been a while." 

"It... it has. Were - did you.." he gestured at his arms and now blank chest. She nodded. 

"His mark isn't welcome here. Or the Storyteller's, for that matter. Just territory, I suppose." 

"Alright. Why did you bring me here?" he asked. "If your here to tell me it was my fault for Sylnan's.. death," he hesitated, "I know."

"Oh, no. Not what I brought you here to talk about." Katherine stood up, gliding over and taking Br'aad's hand. "Close your eyes. It'll be very bright for a moment." 

"What-?" 

"You'll see." She reached for his other hand, grasping it and closing her eyes once again. Br'aad did the same, opening his eyes after the sudden brightness behind his eyes dimmed and the feeling of Katherine's hands disappeared. He looked over to see Sylnan, sitting against a tree. Katherine gestured for Br'aad to meet him with a smile. 

"Sylnan...?" The younger half-elf walked forward slowly. 

"Hey, buddy." Sylnan gave him a smile, free of any malice and ill intention. He pat the ground next to him. 

Br'aad slid down next to him. He held his head in his hands. Searching for the right words, the younger man took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he managed, pulling his legs close to his chest and resting his chin on his knee. 

"Nah. don't be. It was a mistake."

"I killed you. How are you so calm?" Br'aad flexed his fingers, tracing what would've been the swirling patterns of his tattoo on the back of his hand had Katherine left them there. 

Sylnan just shrugged nonchalantly. "Better for me to die than have this," he gestured with his wrapped arm, "take over and hurt someone. It's.. it's been louder than usual lately. Kath's said she'll help find the source of whatever demon is trying to take over and try and banish it." 

"Is there no way to do it while you were living?" 

"It would have been incredibly painful and probably would have killed me either way."

"Oh." Br'aad stared at the ground, shifting uncomfortably for a while. Sylnan said nothing, his head tipped towards the sky with his eyes closed. 

After what seemed like forever sitting in comforting silence, Br'aad looked up to see Katherine walking over to the pair. She held a hand out for Br'aad, indicating for him to stand up. Br'aad lingered for a moment, then took her hand and heaved himself up. Sylnan stood too. 

Br'aad let go of Katherine, turning and wrapping his arms tightly around his older brother. "I love you. I'm sorry." 

Sylnan held him tight to his chest. Br'aad started to shake, tears soaking through Sylnan's shirt. He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, humming an old lullaby he learned from the kind woman in the orphanage. Br'aad slowly started to calm down, eventually pulling away. 

"I love you too. I'll always be with you." 

Br'aad smiled, wiping his eyes. 

"Are you ready?" Katherine asked gently, her expression twisted in sympathy. Br'aad nodded, squeezing Sylnan's hand one last time and taking Katherine's again. He closed his eyes, finding himself back in his body. 

\--

Br'aad opened his eyes and looked down at his body. His tattoos reappeared, much to his disappointment. He got up, feeling dehydrated and leaving the tent he was placed in. Spotting the rest of the party around a bonfire, Br'aad made his way over and sat down next to Taxi silently. The tabaxi reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder, shaking him slightly before offering a waterskin. He took it and sipped on it, staring into the fire. 

"..Where'd you guys put my lute?" he finally asked, setting the waterskin down and standing up. Velrisa pointed to a pack, large enough to fit Br'aad's instruments. He nodded and retrieved it, sitting back down and tuning the lute. 

Soon, he began to play. It was an old song, something he learned in the year he was gone from the Wharf. He softly began to sing, his voice taking the lilting tone of the Elvish language. He sang of loss and recovery, and the bittersweet pain of loss once again. The song carried over the clearing, its message obvious and captivating whoever listened. Soon, the song ended and Br'aad took a deep breath. He set the lute down and looked over at Velrisa and Taxi. 

Vel had started crying at some point during Br'aad's performance, tears streaming down her face freely. She only seemed to realize she was crying at the end, hands wiping at her eyes. Taxi stared at him, blinking out of his trance. 

Br'aad said nothing as he finished the waterskin, letting Velrisa dry her tears and letting Taxi process. The crackle of the fire was the only thing that made a sound for a while. 


End file.
